nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Niklaas II of Arendaal
Niklaas II of Arendaal ("Niklaas the Victor" or "Niklaas the Great") (1052 - 1121) was the King of Arendaal between 1090 and 1121, alongside his wife and co-ruler Queen Alix I of Arendaal. It was in the early years of his reign that a final peace was established between the Kingdoms of Arendaal and x, marking an end to the long vicious war between the realms. Niklaas II came to the throne via an unusual route. Married to the Princess Alix I of Arendaal in 1080, sister of the reigning King Bjorn II, he acted as the King’s chief military commander. In 1085 as he had no living issue, Bjorn named Niklaas his as his heir, provided he rule jointly with Alix (who, as his next of kin should have been declared his sole heir). Though the legitimacy of his rule derived from his marriage, Niklaas’ own heritage was highly prestigious. The son of the Duke of Stockholm, through his father's maternal lineage Niklaas was a great-grandson of the Aren King King Edvard I of Arendaal. His father's paternal lineage was also tied to that of Aren Royalty, being descended from 9th century King Sven I. Niklaas II is considered a highly successful medieval King, both at war and in peace. His military skill and imposing personality is evident from the style of his rule. Although his wife was nominally his co-ruler, political power appears to have rested mainly in his hands. Alix I herself appears to have had little or no desire to rule in her own right, and instead functioned mainly as a principle advisor. In this role she seems to have been greatly respected by the dotting Niklaas, who formally consulted his Queen on virtually every significant matter of state during his reign. Certainly, the couple is known to have had an exceptionally happy marriage. There remains no record of the King taking a mistress and his decrees and court records repeatedly make reference to his affection for his wife. He established and dedicated the famous Queen’s college at Sylnarsson University Emyn Arnen to his wife with his declaration reading “for the glory of our most beloved Queen, for whose sake the very sun does shine.” Family, Marriage and Children King Niklaas II married Princess Alix I of Arendaal in 1080, with whom he would ruled jointly. Their children included: * Ragnvald II of Arendaal (1091 - 1140) - who succeeded his parents as King of Arendaal in 1121 * Eleonora of Arendaal, Queen of Belmont (b. 1085) - Consort of King Philippe V of Belmont * Inga of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire (b. 1096) - Consort of Emperor Luciano II of the Talemantine Empire (Luciano II Porphyrogenitus) Other Royal Relations * Bjorn II of Arendaal - Niklaas II's brother-in-law and predecessor * Kaisa of Arendaal, Countess of Schlesitz - Niklaas II's sister-in-law. Consort of Knut Knýtling, founder of the House of Knýtling * Eliska of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - Niklaas II's sister-in-law. Consort of Emperor Heinrich III von Schwaben * Isabelle of Franken, Queen of Arendaal - Niklaas II's daughter-in-law * Leonor I of Arendaal - Niklaas II's mother-in-law * Sibylla I of Arendaal - Niklaas II's granddaughter Ancestors 's ancestors in three generations: ' |2= Hakon der Sverker-Kapét, Duke of Stockholm |3= Sverja of Nordheim |4= Gunnard der Sverker, Duke of Stockholm |5= Princess Adela of Arendaal |6= Magnus IX, Duke of Nordheim |7= Alienore of Thorvald |8= Ragnvald der Sverker, Duke of Stockholm |9= Iselin of Leuven |10= King Edvard I of Arendaal |11= [[|]] |12= Ranuulf II, Duke of Nordheim |13= Gunhilde of Haakonsberg |14= Olaf III, Count of Thorvald |15= Rikissa II, Baroness of Bad Schuschen }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Intermarriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures